The present invention relates to a machine for washing containers.
In particular the present invention pertains to the sector of linear washing machines used for instance for cleaning reusable containers such as large size tanks, containing 3, 5, 6 gallons, generally applied on water dispensing apparatuses.
As is well known, linear washing machines comprise a tunnel entered by the containers which, positioned with their mouth oriented downwards, then undergo a washing both of their inner and outer walls.
For this purpose housings are used into which the neck of the containers is inserted in such a way that they present their mouths oriented downwards.
Along their path inside the tunnel the containers encounter some brushes which proceed to clean the outer walls and some nozzles which spray washing liquid inside the containers.
As regards exterior washing, in some embodiments the containers are set in rotation about their longitudinal axis by means of rotating rubber pads pressed against the bottom of the containers.
As regards interior washing, two possible embodiments are provided. In the first one the machine operates continuously, in that the nozzles follow the containers along the tunnel, whilst in the second one the machine operates intermittently, since the nozzles are fixed and interior washing is effected only when the mouth of the container is positioned over one of them.
Known washing machines present some drawbacks. In the first place the neck is not effectively cleaned externally because it is inserted in a closed housing which prevents contact with the underlying jet.
Moreover, the containers are simply inserted into the aforesaid housings which are not able to hold them. Consequently, containers are particularly unstable and any impact or failure can cause it to be upset. This possibility is particularly negative in case of shatterproof containers because the latter can become stuck inside the washing machine. In this case the machine must be stopped to free the container.
Furthermore, known washing machines comprise a rather complex series of mechanical organs that carry out the insertion and removal of the containers into and out of the respective housings.
Lastly, known washing machines do not set the containers in rotation, thereby limiting the cleaning action of the brushes, or they obtain said rotation with appropriate devices that complicate their structure and operation.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks, making available a machine for washing containers that obtains an effective cleaning of the outer surface of the containers and in particular in the neck area.
A further aim of the present invention is to obtain a greater stability of the containers inside the machine, preventing any upsets of the containers themselves.
A further purpose is to obtain the aforesaid aims in a simple, and economical way, without introducing structural or functional complications and eliminating mechanical organs at the input and output sides of the machine.
Said aims are fully achieved by the machine for washing containers, of the present invention, which is characterized by the content of the claims set out below and in particular in that it comprises means for gripping the containers by the neck provided with grip organs movable between an open and a closed position and provided with sliding elements to allow the rotation of the container itself by means of the rotary action of brushes mounted on the machine.